half dance
by CyTonicKy
Summary: AUish Hatori Shinigami isn’t the name I was born with. . I am not Kai and more. I hate that name. Kai Hiwatari
1. Default Chapter

A/n i do not own any part of this show.. if i did well... any ways.. Wolfde is my own charrie but in this fic he is a normal person. As are Shu and Haru. Their ages are

Kai-17

Wolfde- 19

Shu-20

Haru-21

* * *

" Why can't I?" no answer from anyone. " Why can't I? It's my life." Maybe I should start from the beginning, which should be helpful. Well the first might be that Hatori Shinigami isn't the name I was born with. I didn't pick the last name but in my haste to leave I stuck with it. Now back to what I was saying, I'm 17 now, or two in a way. I lived with this name for two years. By some crazy chance in hell I managed to snag a job as bartender, in a gay bar though, even though I get confused as a stripper. It's not that bad. Now might be a suitable time to mention that I'm not 100 set on girls, they peak some attention, but that's all. Make it worse that I have to share a flat with the 3 most contrasting people on the planet. My fellow co-workers Shu, Haru, and Wolfde. Shu and Haru I've only known for about a year and a half, whist I've knew Wolfde for about five years now. Back to my old life where my life revolved around spinning tops known as be blades. I left four teens that were my team because they started to get too close too fast. Heh, one argument made me wants to leave. We had hundreds of them. Well have to get out of memory lane. I am not Kai and more. I hate that name. Kai Hiwatari

* * *

Kai shivered, he was seating on the window that allowed air the leak through. The man next to him laughed and put a jacket over his shoulders. " You better chibi?" he asked. Nodding Kai closed the laptop and looked up at the man.

" When is the heater gonna be fixed?" he asked.

" When we get enough money." he answered.

" You know what I mean Haru." Kai glared at Haru. Haru laughed

" C'mon get ready." he said pushing off the wall. The man had red hair till his neck and spiky bangs that were high above his head, and purplish eyes. " Get up or I'll force you in a waiters outfit."

The threat had the proper effect as the youngest one walked past him and slammed the door to his room. A laugh was heard and Haru looked over and saw the second youngest.

" Wolfde just because you… Shut up." Haru muttered.

" He _will_ get you back. He'll kill you in your sleep you know." Wolfde laughed sitting down he had black slightly past shoulder length black hair had sliver streaks with red bangs, he had green eyes. His choice for the evening was Haru wore a dirty green army jacket that had holes at the bottom of the sleeves; a blue shirt was under, black baggy jeans, and boots.

" Will the kid hurry up already?" the other person in the room asked, this one had silver hair down to his mid back and the same shade eyes. . He had a long sleeved blue shirt with ' social reject' with a stick man wearing a mask while a crowd of stick people was a few feet away. The sleeves had a hole where he could stick his thumb out the bottom portion were covered with jean with patches on them.

" Give him a minute" Wolfde answered.

Kai looked at his reflection in the mirror, all of his hair was white for the exception of purple streaks. His eyes were blue and the shark fins were gone. Now Kai chose to were - more like forced to- form fitting black pants, biker boots that came to just above his ankles, a baggy red shirt with a black over coat that was torn just below his waist, silver ivy patterns went from one sleeve to the over, curling in the back, a chain and hoop collar was around his neck, on his head was a wardens hat that had a phoenix stitched on it. A pair of thin sunglasses was over his eyes, half slid down his nose. " Well I guess that's it." he said walking to the main room.

" About time." Shu said trying to take a swipe at the younger one's head.

" This time, please try not to poison another customer." Haru sighed.

" I had a good reason!" Kai retorted.

" Let it go flame." Wolfde told him.

" ASSHOLE! GET BACK HERE!" Kai yelled.

* * *

Heh I got legal drug and just had to put in that last line.

Oh yeah and is it just me or is battle b-damon almost like be blade. I mean the launcher - thingies- are almost the same. We have a guy on the good side forced to the bad side.. We have a an organized evil force. Anything else?


	2. the job

All me owns tis the three Wolfde Shu and Haru.

* * *

Maybe it was a bit extreme change my name and d everything. But, I just wanted to leave every part of that life behind. But that is in the past and the past stays in the past. Unless something makes it come up then it in now… I think I'll shut the hell up now. Before I get a headache. No that is reserved for the drunks and intoxicated. I repeated my self…. I think I know this song… Wait. No I hate this one. Dam Wolfde gets to work in the storeroom. Coward. Well. At least my job is not as bad as Shu's or Haru's. Wait it's worse. Why can't anyone see that I'm the guy BEHIND the bar not AROUND the bar? That sounded wrong even to me. Well at least I got 100 bucks out of it.

* * *

Kai sighed leaning on the polished table. Placing his head on his folded arms he sighed again. Business was slow and then again who would want to but a drink from a kid who poisoned some one who just pissed him off? Not many, so people tended to stay away from the bar.

" You look kinda lonely Haa-kun." a voice whispered into his ear. Haru's face was inches from his.

" Bored. No one is buying anything from me, but still somehow I am getting MORE money not less." Kai shrugged. Haru laughed.

" Well maybe if you go for the bar, you might--" Haru was cut of by a familiar death glare " I think I will live- leave!" Haru left the bar to go to the other side of the room.

" So that is how you handle him now?" Groaning Kai looked back Wolfde laughed, " I'll leave. I get it."

" Thank you!" Kai looked upwards at the ceiling. _' Since when has that been there? But more important HOW?' _Kai looked at a weird spot in the ceiling that looked wrong some how.

* * *

Battle b-damon is made by the same producers - or creators I forgot-, as be blade! That's why they look alike. . Well now that's that.

Mrs. Coxxie Cox: I HATE YOU HOLLAND1 I WILL SO FRIGGIN KILL YOU! I WILL POISON YOUR FOOD AND WILL THROW YOU IN THE RIVER BEHIND THE SCHOOL SO YOU WILL NEVER BE FOUND…after we finish the project of course.

Silver Suzaku : I'm not really that good at writing yaoi. Might just have some yaoi-ish moments… Heh. And to why Kai did to his hair and everything… Still deciding… I have an idea… This one is writing itself.

VGMaster04 - well here you go. Another crappy chappie. Heh that sounds funny.

Hellspawn- that did sound off. Anyways her tis the chappie. That I… never mind.


	3. unfourtunte meeting

The first little paragraph is in Kai P.O.V, for some reason I like starting chapters off with some of his thoughts. Btw Hatori is his false name but in the fic I will only write in used verbally. So when they talk to him the will call him ' Haa-kun', or something like that. The rest of the time, I will just call him Kai.. Got it? - you never know what is hidden behind this smile, your life, maybe your death? Perhaps. I am a dangerous one. Evil with an innocent face. beware.

* * *

Bored. I have been staring at that damn spot for half an hour now. Quite frankly I am surprised that my eyes haven burned out. Lights are too low. Can't make out any of the people in here. I can't be intoxicated, didn't have a drink. Seems like I might zone out some time soon. If I know I will zone out, does that seen I and aware of my unawareness? No… they turned to light down for She's 'performance' not interested, saw it a hundred times already, not appealing to me. But I think he and Haru may have something between them…like I give a damn. Hmmm if crazy people don't know they are crazy, and you know you are crazy, does that make you insane or sane in a way?

* * *

" What ya doing_ haa-kun?"_ Kai snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see Wolfde.

" Succumbing to insanity." he answered earning a small laugh from the other. " I'm serious."

" Fine, wanna ditch the last half hour and talk about the pro's of insanity?" Wolfde asked.

" You could have soo said that in less words." Kai replied.

" Yes or no." Wolfde asked.

" Why not?" Kai shrugged and followed the other outside

" You can never give me a straight answer now can you?" Wolfde asked shaking his head.

" Nothing straight about me. You would know that." Kai answered wryly.

Wolfde chuckled and led Kai to a small café. A TV was mounted in one corner, while small round couched that wrapped around tables lined the walls. Tables with chairs occupied the middle of the warm place. The smell of coffee beans wafted through out and was permanently sealed in the fabric of the couches. The two sat in one of the dark corner, this had been claimed 'their' table.

'… _The blade breakers are still formidable bladers, but since the disappearance of their Capitan they seem to have been growing weaker in strength. This has been happening slowly over the last two years, the bladers refused to comment this statement, and back to the soon coming tournament---'_

Wolfde turned to TV of at this time, one of the clocks stuck 10 and he glanced at Kai.

" They probably don't even practice hard anymore." was all the now white haired bluenette said and stood up. " Lets walk, and clog out arteries with fat."

Wolfde smiled at the statement, Kai had loosened up over the two years. Once out side the wind blew softly.

' This would be a perfect date.' Wolfde thought before chasing that thought away. They had been walking for about 15 minutes and when Kai suddenly stopped Wolfde crashed into him. " Wha?"

" That's where the tournament is gonna be, same city as me. Wonder if they even have a clue…" he wondered aloud.

" If they are the same brainless bunch, then fat chance Haa-kun " Wolfde answered.

" Your right." He agreed and started to walk away, when familiar teen appeared.

" KAI!" the other's voice yelled.

"Looks like they acquired some brains." Kai muttered and continued to walk.

The sound of running feet was nearing them.

" Kai! Wait!" the boy cried out slightly panting. The two continued to ignore him. " It's me Tyson!" a tanned arm shot out and grabbed the back of Kai's jacket. Said boy stopped walking.

" I don't know who you are addressing, but my name is Hatori not Kai. Now let go." Kai demanded.

" You aren't fooling me Kai… I know it is you." Tyson said.

Kai spun around Tyson grip lost. " Listen. My name is not Kai, got it? It is Hatori, got it? Ha-to-ri. So quit bothering Me." he said angrily, turned and walked in the opposite direction. Wolfde spared one last glance at Tyson and followed Kai.

' Things are gonna get harder now.' he thought.

* * *

Wow two in one day.. If you count 1:30 am as same day… well here is the.. 3rd chappie loser, I lost track of what chapter.

Hellspawn- dunno if this one is longer, and yeah, I also kinda liked the idea kai working in a bar.

Eternal Hell-Spawn - you do? Well, thanks, and I am very lazy.. Dunno how that helps me much… but today, we just felt like writing. - yes 'we' me and the two voices.- .


	4. some one hates me

hey there..guess what ppl. me got a laptop! muhahahahahahhaahaha...damn i have to write more then...well this is more of a half filler chappie. read now.

* * *

_Man, two years of hiding I guess is the right word for it, they find me. By now that blabber mouth Tyson is telling the others that he knows where I am. This is perfect. Bloody perfect. The other two now know that something is wrong. How they know? Simple, over the last two years I've developed a habit of playing with one of the others hair when I am slightly upset, odd. Well I seem to find Wolfde's hair_ _really interesting at the moment. Yay for going insane and being fully aware of it. Now I want a friggin' drink. _

" You go even near that liquor cabinet, Kai, no chocolate or strawberries for a week." Wolfde warned. Kai pouted and pulled on a lock on the black hair. " Ow www . . . no need to make me go bald." The older one whined. Kai was seated on the window sill, Wolfde in a plush chair beside him. The younger's hands were tangled in the others hair.

Kai gave an innocent smile "not my fault. Blame the human garbage disposal." He continued the run his hands in the hair and make loose knots with the larger clumps.

" He didn't pull my hair right now, did he?" Wolfde asked leaning slightly to the touch.

"Fine... alright, since we already share a room how about a bed? Just for tonight?" Kai smirked.

Wolfde sputtered and blushed slightly.

" I'll take that as a yes." Kai answered.

The door opened and the other two that shared the apartment entered. Haru looked thoughtfully at the two. Shu however was a bit peeved.

" and why did you two leave so early?" he asked, glaring at the two.

" cuz' Haa-kun was starting to go insane, and it was my job to make sure that, that doesn't happen." Wolfde answered.

" so what happened? Are you going to tell us?" Haru asked.

" I just ran into someone I would rather not want to meet." Kai answered simply then shivered slightly from the cold.

" we just need about 300 more till we can fix it... a week max." Shu said taking in the two.

" alright." Kai answered.

" ummm Haa-kun? Don't you have a shift at the café tomorrow?" Wolfde asked looking up at Kai.

" k'so. I forgot. Well, we guesses that we have to sleep now. Night." Kai stood up, brushed himself off and walked to his shared room closing the door behind him.

in a hotel a few miles away.

"But it was Kai! I know it was!" Tyson exclaimed to his teammates. The other three stared at him.

" but Tyson, the chances of Kai being in the same city, are 57687 to 1." Kenny spoke.

" it was him! I know who I saw! He changed his appearance a bit, but it was the same old Kai!" Tyson almost yelled.

" It's not that we don't believe you Tyson, its just that it's been so lone since we even heard from him." Rei said calmly his golden eyes stared him down.

" I know! But the thing that bothered me the most was that he acted like he didn't want anything to with me, or that he even knew me..."

"Tyson...maybe he really doesn't want anything to do with us anymore..." Max quipped up putting down a bar of candy.

" I refuse to hear that! Okay!" Tyson yelled.

" lets just go to sleep, and discuss this in the morning, okay? That way we will be a bit more calmed down." Kenny said and got up. " goodnight."

" I agree, goodnight." Rei followed Kenny's example and left to his bed.

" come one Tyson, lets just rest, we'll talk more about him in the morning." Max said yawning and walking to his bed.

" fine, but it **was **Kai." Tyson said before he went to his bed as well.

morning with Kai

Kai turned into the warmth of the other body to avoid the rays of sunlight that wanted to blind him by being the first thing he saw in the day. He felt the others chest shake with laughter. " still not a morning person huh?" Kai answered by pushing his head farther into the chest. " get up. 2 hours till you have to work." Groaning Kai stood up and was definitely blinded by the bright sunlight.

" why the hell did I take the damn morning shift? Oh yes there are less people awake at this damn hour..." Kai grumbled and made his way to the bathroom.

" you do this every morning babe. Just take a damn shower." Wolfde smirked when he got a glare for the word 'babe.'

While Kai was in the shower, Wolfde was in the kitchen making some food when Shu came in.

" who did Haa-kun meet yesterday?" he asked sitting at the table.

" sorry, cant' tell you." Wolfde answered as he buttered the toast, leaving the eggs and bacon sizzling on the stove.

" I'm guessing that he didn't plan on seeing this guy anytime soon?" Shu asked.

" you can say that...sunny side up right?" Wolfde asked, sliding the eggs on a plate with a few pieces of bacon.

" yeah, with salsa, oddly." Shu slathered the red stuff on the eggs. Haru walked in about this time.

" so whats the grub?" he asked and sat down next Shu. Haru wrinkled his nose in slight disgust when he saw the red stuff on the others eggs.

" typical eggs, bacon and toast." Wolfde answered. " scrambled with cheese and syrup on the bacon..right?"

" right! Man you are good." Haru laughed.

" and you think I'm odd. Syrup on bacon?" Shu snorted.

Wolfde shook his head and put some of the left over eggs on a slice of toast with some bacon on top, a small amount of syrup was on the side with bacon, a bit of ketchup on the side with egg.

Kai stepped out of the bathroom, his hair tied behind his neck and a slim pair of glasses was over his eyes. He slipped into a pair of slim black pants. He buttoned up the white shirt that the other left on his bed, and wore the red tie out of the three that were lying there. He pulled the small, short boots on his feet and strapped the leather ties down. Sighing he walked to the 'dining room'

" Chibi! I was starting to worry... damn you look good." Shu laughed.

" does he have a hang over? Or is he drunk?" Kai asked. Wolfde shrugged Haru gave him a similar response.

" nah, just feel good today," Shu answered, both Wolfde and Kai laughed. " what?" he asked.

" personal joke at your expense" Kai answered.

" tell me." Shu demanded.

" oh look at the time, I should really get going!" Kai walked out of the apartment after Wolfde gave him the sandwich.

Sighing Kai realized that he had to walk the mile to the café. " a mile...damn I got lazy." he said to him self.

back with Tyson and co.

The blade breakers woke up to an empty table. " I heard there is a good café not too far from here. besides, the stove seems to broken." Rei said when he saw the others faces.

" a café? Those things have no food!" Tyson exclaimed.

" and right next door is a restaurant, a good one I hear." Rei continued.

" I can agree with that." the others said, not in those exact words, but close enough.

20 minutes later.

" Hatori! Get a move on table 3 is still waiting for their tea!" Seya a fellow co-worker yelled.

" Table 3 is 'Kuri's Table, we got new tables last week. Remember? We switch ever 2 weeks?" Kai flicked the other one on the nose,

" oh yeah...'Tanis is getting to me." Seya laughed. Tanis was another worker who preferred to be called Flame for some reason. " get table 9.. That is your right?" Seya asked Kai nodded.

" on it." Kai answered curtly and left for said table.

"TANIS GET YOUR TABLE OR I WILL PUNISH YOU!" the yell made every one look at Seya. Kai shook his head and headed for the table. But stopped shortly before the table.

"Rei..." Kai whispered, But soon he walked to the table after he saw the other look at him.

" hello, I'm Hatori, do you know what you want today?" Kai asked.

" yeah. Umm is the green tea here any good?" Rei asked as he looked at Kai.

" don't know, never tried it... I prefer the mocha sadly." Kai laughed slightly.

" Alright, then maybe I'll try the green tea then." Rei said with a small smile.

" be back soon with that then" Kai nodded and left. On the way to the kitchen thingie as Kai called it, he ran into Tanis. He saw that he looked slightly uneasy.

" we takes it that you didn't want to see that guy?" he asked.

" no fooling you huh?" Kai asked a small smile on his face.

" nope, here have some." Tanis broke off a piece of chocolate and gave some to Kai. Kai took it with out complaining. " well we says that your tea is ready." Tanis said when he saw the order go to the receiving counter.

" wish me luck." Kai said and walked to Rei and set the tea down. " one green tea."

" thanks..you look kinda familiar." Rei said thoughtfuly.

"Oh...who then if you don't mind me asking," Kai asked.

" oh you know full well Hatori or should I say...Kai. I guess Tyson was telling the truth you are here."

T.B.C

Is that considered a cliffie? Well Seya and 'Tanis' are r/p characters I use. Well we thinks that this is a good sized chappie. Written on my new toy...dubbed, lappy! Alright I originally planned for Rei to meet Kai in the Bar, but my mind made it turn out in a café. -.- syrup on bacon is really good...to me anyways. Well review!


	5. note preview

ALRIGHT... I LOST MOST OF THIS CHAPPY AND HAVEN'T REALLY _TRIED _TO LOOK FOR IT, SO, AS A HOLIDAY GIFT, I PRESENT YOU WITH WHAT I HAVE THINK OF IT AS A PREVIEW... WELL REVIEW THE PREVIEW! LOL.

* * *

_Hang myself? Poison? No and no. Damn tournament I just know now that I will run into the other teams. now I jinxed it...way to go.,. how the hell do they even see it's me! No scarf, no paint, not even those arm guards, I want out of here anything will do, a fire?_

Kai looked at Rei who was almost staring him down, he bit his lip and started to open his mouth

"HAA-KUN! Help! the coffee machine is trying to kill me!" Tanis yelled getting soaked by the black liquid. Kai made his way over promising me would give Tanis anything he wanted. " Haa-kun! It burns!" Tanis yelled again.

"Then get away from the coffee machine Tanis" Kai said flatly. Tanis looked at Kai and sniffed.

"It doesn't like me, it tried to eat me again." Tanis pouted. Kai almost laughed and patted Tanis on the head instead. "Mean coffee machine." Tanis tried to get Kai to laugh again. Kai rolled his eyes and unplugged the spewing coffee machine.

"Let me get this straight, that's not the first time this had happened?" Kai asked. Tanis seemed to have regained his maturity level nodded. " hard to think that you are 3 months older." Kai shook his head.

"Was that an insult?" Tanis asked poking Kai in the ribs. "You wouldn't want me to tell my Haru that you stood me up on our date , now would you?" Tanis asked pressing Kai to the counter.

"What date?" Kai asked afraid of the look in the others eyes.

"The one you owe me for saving your ass back there." Tanis smiled and motioned back where Rei was. "Didn't plan on the coffee machine going satanical but hey."

"Fine. Just because of that little favor then." Kai gave in. Tanis smiled and wiped the drippy coffee from his face.

" 7 tonight, looking forward to it." he and said and flicked Kai's nose. " I'm soaked with coffee" he muttered while walking towards the back.

"Hatori, take the rest of the day off you'll need it." Seya laughed and threw Kai a towel.

"Thanks...I think." Kai said drying off. "They are all plotting, I know it." he muttered patting down his shirt. He threw the towel in cart in the back and made his way out.

23 minutes later.

Kai unlocked the door and walked in. " you're back early chibi." Haru said from the couch.

"Your brother got in a battle with a coffee machine then blackmailed his way into a date." Kai muttered. Haru laughed and looked at Kai.

"Tanis did that?" he asked and looked Kai down. "That might stain. Change." Haru ordered. Kai glared but went to the room and changed into a pair jeans one of Wolfde's black shirts. Once out of the room he joined the oldest on the couch. "You smell like coffee." Haru smirked.

"Shut up I have five hours before I go out with your brother, how the hell are you related? He's a spazz and you, not." Kai semi-ranted.

"He made _you_ go out with _him?_ Man that classic!"

* * *

and that is all i have so far. the rest on the chappie was humorous snippits of the date. a little fight with haru, ya know. not in that order really. 


End file.
